


Occupy The Heavens

by drvology



Category: Batman (Unspecified canon), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvology/pseuds/drvology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights are this. Tumultuous excitement shivers where the bad guys go down good and the fight is even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupy The Heavens

**Author's Note:**

> B:TAS is my favorite Batverse incarnation; it's become my default setting when imagining the characters &c. That established, I think the fic I write can be aptly labeled 'canon & time nonspecific.'  
> → Written in an hour for 60_minute_fics challenge group @ LJ || 111706 Prompt #3 _Devil's Haircut -- Be inspired by lyrics of a song._

He dances, fast, laughs while he runs, this pattern shift and foot change.

Sky's the limit and up he flies, casts his pale moonlit shadow over Gotham, warped and bent as she unfurls tangled and secretive, known inside and out, beneath.

Far-flung starshine trips, roof-peak crags and the eerie lines of gargoyles, leads him on. Leads him on.

Some nights are this. Tumultuous excitement shivers where the bad guys go down good and the fight is even better. Adrenaline surge quickening sweet, lightens his steps, his flight, and weighs his surety.

He rounds the corner and calls--victory shout nothing more than a voice hum-echo, bright and clear--then he launches, grabs a corner and sails even further against the fathomless sky.

The universe stretches on forever.

Alleyway snarls and serpent twists; when he lands they scatter. He snags the worst, lets the others flee; more impact in scared shitless run free than an overstay in the cooler.

A night with the Joker--joke's on him--police lights red-blue flame winking satisfaction of _it is done_ hot in their veins while they watched from their adumbral perch.

They go on their way, divide and conquer. He haunts the edges of dawn and rounds up gutter-whine detritus, simple thieves to brute thugs to unfortunate lurkers. Net straight shot sling-around tally; he'll take them all.

First crack of sunlight shifts low like breath deep in her belly, leads him on. Leads him on.

When he lands swift glide and show-offy roll they are already there. Two bowed together, as one.

He's always thought of them as Alcor and Mizar--separate stars but without their other, neither would shine as bright.

All of them are zero gravity in an undefined world, held because of one another.

Robin skips the crumbling arch of mortar and terracotta at the perimeter, snap-hard vaults so that rain and snow can find its way down, down to the glittery street far below.

They are lost in a kiss; Batman's cape is caught, angles, wraps around so Nightwing cannot be seen.

Robin turns, terracotta grind beneath his boot, sends tiny shards of earth back where it came from. He faces into that sharp-cold wind, breathes deep and holds it in his belly.

He smiles, listens to their kiss.

Sunfire pricks his eyes, water-wet from the fierce sting of wind and this aching perfection.

Soon he will scoot, tease, flick batarangs and whoops then disappear drop-sweep sped too fast on a line Nightwing will not resist chasing.

Batman will follow, seem sedate and majestic, wingspan spire-tip spread full.

The Batmobile--warm cocoon--will see them home.

He grins, triumph of them being together, of neither knowing he is here; triumph over the monsters who _go bump_ and of this enduring trust.

Tomorrow night will return, beckon them with sly-coax curl of irresistible fingers. The moon will rise--madame la lune, their celestial ruler--and will lead him on. Lead him on.


End file.
